Thick as Thieves
Overview :"You established contact with the ring of women bandits to the west. Winning their trust could make your journey easier." Win the trust of the Westron Labrys Bandits by performing unpleasant or dangerous tasks.. Walkthrough Speak to either Ophis or Betiah to initiate the quest. Ophis will offer membership into her band, and asks only that ten male bandits of the rival Iron Hammer Bandits be slain; alternatively her subordinate Betiah will request that you feed Ophis's pet Cyclops in Ophis' Domain to the west. Completing either task will complete the quest, but doing both will increase the reward. Kill the bandits (Rival Thieves) Killing the male bandits is straightforward. There are over thirty of them concentrated around The Ruins of Aernst Castle. Other male bandits elsewhere will not do. Feed the Cyclops (Cyclops Care) Feeding the pet Cyclops is a bit tricky. The Cyclops will only feast on Goblin flesh; kill a goblin somewhere nearby and grab its corpse before it disappears. Bring the corpse to the Cyclops and drop it off at its feet, but not too close. It's finicky, but if placed correctly, the Cyclops will pick the corpse up and eat it. Walking close to the corpse and/or picking it up and laying it down may prompt the Cyclops to go for a grab. Avoid being too close when the cyclops grabs as it may try to eat you. If the corpse rots away, go get another one. Quest complete Once either or both tasks has been carried out, return to the fort for the rewards: if the Cyclops was fed, speak with Betiah for a minor reward first. Speaking to Ophis will complete the quest and result in a gift of Ophis' Badge of Amity and the other rewards. Notes *Due to the man-hating nature of some of the bandits, to safely obtain the quest none of the Arisen's party can be obviously male. **Only Ophis is a misandrist: the other bandits in The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort only turn hostile when she does. To avoid this as a male Arisen or with male Pawns the members of that sex must be disguised as women. **Ophis' Badge of Amity also prevents most of Ophis' hostility, when carried, but, she will still not give this quest to undisguised males. Neither will Betiah. **Set of Lady's Garb, Captain's Armor Set or the Set of Servant's Garb make suitable female disguises for men. **Completing this quest is often associated with the trophy A Queen's Regalia **If Ophis was previously attacked or fought she may be hostile regardless of badges carried, or clothing worn. * A Matter of Myrmidons must be completed to receive the quest from Betiah. *Killing the pet Cyclops prevents the quest from being completed as Ophis never forgives the act. *Maul, the leader of the Iron Hammer Bandits, gives a quest for a similar badge: No Honor Among Thieves. **If both quests are being carried out at the same time, avoid fighting within their respective ruined castles. The bandits outside can be killed without offending the bandit leaders. *Not available in Post-Game. * If both tasks are completed before returning to Ophis then the third knowledge star may not be awarded for this quest - in order to get the third star only complete one of the tasks. (Two playthroughs are required for 3* knowledge) Category:Sidequests Category:Westron Labrys Bandits